


Trio of Towns- The Story of Jasmine Cherry.

by elephantqueen



Category: trio of towns
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantqueen/pseuds/elephantqueen
Summary: Jasmine has left her family to be a farmer. What does life have in store for her?





	1. The Argument

My name is Jasmine, sometimes Jaz for short. I have a sister called Lynn and my family have to move a lot because of my father's job. When I was little, my mother took me to a petting farm and ever since then, my secret dream is to become a farmer. This is how my story starts…

'Jaz! Jasmine, wake up! Your not supposed to sleep on the sofa.’ Lynn shouts at me, shaking my shoulders hard.  
'Yes! Ok I'm getting up!’ I answer, sitting upright. Lynn leads me to the kitchen, saying that Dad has called for a family meeting.  
'What now, Dad?’ I say, when we’re in the kitchen.’You only just got back home!’  
'Ok, well, I know that this will come as a shock to you, but we are moving house.’ He says, sounding quite happy, really. Lynn and I begin to groan, and even my mother looks upset. This village is the nicest place, and the school is amazing, with a playground and a field for all the children to play in. Today was my last day there because I have finished school now, but Lynn still has another two years.  
'But Dad, I really like this place!’ moans Lynn.  
'Now, now dearie, don't be so hard on your father. It's his job, not him!’ says Mum. This was the time to tell them my dream.  
'Uh, guys? I'm moving out, by myself.’ Everyone is deadly quiet. Then, Dad says,  
'What a good idea! But you'll need to support yourself. What are you thinking of doing, job wise?’  
'I'm going to be a farmer.’ Awkward silence. Lynn shakes her head, Dad looks shocked and Mum couldn't care less.  
'Well, I always knew Jaz had weird tastes. Who would want to be a farmer?’ says Lynn.  
'NO! JASMINE is NOT being a FARMER!’ shouts Dad. Mum and Lynn leave the room. Wow. Thanks, Mum. I stare after them, wishing I hadn't told them what I wanted to be. Dad is rambling on at me but I'm not listening.  
'Dad!’ I shout, finally losing my patience with him.’I'm an adult! I can be a farmer and you can't stop me!’  
'Fine.’ he says, breathing heavily,'But don't expect a penny from me.’ So that was how, the next day, I was in a carriage that would take me to Uncle Frank, take me to be a farmer.

'Howdy, Jasmine! My, you've gotten real big, since I last saw ya!’ says Frank, enveloping me in a hug. I take a few steps away from him. I barely knew this Uncle! Why was he hugging me? 'Oh yeah! That's the greetin’ around these parts.’ 'Um… ok. Food and bed?’ I say, feeling faint with hunger. He leads me into the house, tying an apron over his big, blue dungarees. He cooks me an omelet, and after a I've eaten it, he takes me over to a camp bed. 'Ya’ll be sleepin’ here for tonight.’ says Frank, patting me on the shoulder. ’G’night.’ 'Goodnight, Uncle Frank.’ I say, and drift to the land of sleep.


	2. Westown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine meets the residents of Westown.

'Up ya get!’ Frank says, as he pulls me out of bed. ’Farmers have to get up real early every day.’  
I stumble over to the table where a plate of toast, covered with a thick layer of butter, waits for me. I gulp it down and brush my hair, then he leads me to a large, wooden house, which is painted white. We stand outside and wait for a while, until the door opens. An old lady with silver hair tied in a ponytail walks out, followed by a middle- aged man and small boy, who both have ginger hair.  
'Howdy! My name's Megan, this is my son Hector and his son, Colin.’ says the silver haired lady, smiling kindly at me. 'Ya must be Jasmine. Frank said that his little niece was coming. Welcome to Westown!’  
I realize that Frank is staring at me, expectantly. Oh gosh. Am I supposed to hug this stranger? But before I do anything, Megan hugs me and says, 'Ya should get used to this, sooner or later. Anyways, we should be getting on with the tour. Will ya be joinin’ us, Frank?’ He looks at his watch. 'Sorry, Megan. I've still gotta do me farm chores.’  
'Ok. It’ll just be me and ya, Jasmine.’   
I'm not sure that I want to be left with Megan, but I smile and say, 'I can't wait to meet everyone!’  
Megan laughs and leads me to North Westown. A man with sapphire-blue eyes and golden hair is sitting on the bench, wearing a cowboys outfit and a hat.   
'That's Wayne. He's the postman.’ whispers Megan.  
'Howdy, Megan. Is this Frank's niece, Jasmine? How are ya?’ he says, hugging me. I’m still not used to this and instinctively take a step backwards.   
'Oh, sorry. Ya won't be used to that yet.’ says Wayne, very apologetically.   
'Uh, no, it's fine. Don't worry.’   
'We best get on with the tour now. Nice to see ya, Wayne.’ says Megan, steering me away from him. We pass a white building.  
'That’s the Clinic. Dr Ford is at a doctor's meeting at the moment, so ya can't meet him yet.’ she tells me. We walk to three different shops and are about to enter one, when three people walk out.  
'Oh! Howdy, Megan and… Jasmine?’ smiles a girl with pink ringlets. She is wearing a beautiful dress covered by an apron.  
'Yep. Now, Jasmine, this is Lisette, this is Miranda and this is her daughter, Noelle.’ says Megan, pointing at each of them in turn.  
'Howdy, Jasmine! Can I call ya Jaz? And will ya listen to me sing one time?’ asks Noelle, staring up at me. She has her hair up in twin bunches and is wearing a yellow dress with a white jacket on top.  
'Of course. And I would love to hear you sing.’ I reply, trying to be extra kind to her. Miranda then steps forward and gives me a packet of turnip seeds, saying,’ Here, dearie. Ain’t Jasmine a beautiful name!’ Megan hurries us away and into a building that looks like a cowboy cafe from a movie. A lady rushes over to us and says,'Why, you must be young Jaz! Frank has told everyone all about you!’ I smile weakly at her. How many more people do I have to meet?  
'This is Carrie. She and her husband, Brad, run this restaurant, which is called the Garden Grill. Brad's father, Marco, used to work here, but Brad has taken over.’ I am introduced to both Marco and Brad, who I find very kind, but I think Brad gets angry too quickly. Then I am taken to Frank's house, who says,'Come on, lass. I'm gonna show ya your farm. It ain't anythin’ special, ‘cause we didn't have too much money to spare.’ He leads me out of Westown and into a crossroads. There are four gateways, but two of them are broken, and the one behind me leads to Westown, so the one that's left must lead to my farm. I run through and looking around me. I see a large shed made with rotten wood and with a feeling of disappointment, I realize that this is my house. Despite that, my farm is very good. There's lots of space for crops and animals, and the ground is soft. A few trees and boulders are in this area, but I can get rid of them soon enough. Frank leads me inside the house and I see that there is a bed with white sheets that have been washed so many times that they are now grey, a table and a single chair in the middle of the room, and finally, an empty bookshelf against the wall.  
'It's … lovely.’ I say, although I am worried that the house will collapse on me in my sleep.  
'I know it ain't very good, but it's alright. You don't mind, do you?’  
'Don’t worry, Uncle. Goodbye!’  
'G’bye, Jaz.’

I plant my seeds and water them, then I buy a cow and a chicken. I'm walking up to the post office, when I walk into Wayne.  
'Help!’ he whispers to me. At first, I'm confused. What does he need help with? But then…  
'Wayne! Look over here! OMG, girl's, he looked at me!’  
'Here, Wayne. I've got you some flowers!’  
'Will you come to the Garden Grill with me, Wayne? Please?’  
A group of people are surrounding him, trying to get his attention.  
'Now, Ladies, I'm afraid I’ve gotta deliver these packages. I must get a move on!’ says Wayne, as he walks away. The girls’ walk off, moaning and muttering to each other. I walk home, past the spring, when I hear this,  
'Psst! Jasmine, come over here!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post more soon!


	3. Dessie and Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Wayne acting strangely? And who was whispering from the spring?

I spin around, wondering if it is Noelle or Colin playing a trick on me, and come face to face with a beautiful girl, wearing a white dress. She has green hair in two plaits, adorned with flowers, and bright eyes that seem to be able to see into my mind.   
'How do you know my name? And who are you?’ I ask.  
'Telepathy. I'm Dessie, the Guardian of Westown.’  
Ok, so she can read my mind. I ask her if she can do other magic and her eyes fill with tears.  
'I can.’ She answers, sniffing,'But I'm not very good. Witchie often teases me about it. And Inari. Well, before her accident…’   
'Who are they? Are there more guardians?’ I say, looking around me.  
'I suppose. Witchie is the guardian of Lulukoko, and Inari is the guardian of Tysunanea. The other towns.’ Dessie smiles. 'You need to go home now. Bye bye, Jaz.’  
'Bye!’ I say, and leave.

When I get home, I see a very unexpected visitor waiting by the door.   
'Good day, Jasmine,’ he says.  
'Hello, Ford. What do you want?’ I say, harsher than I intended. He seems unfazed.  
'It is time for your check up. Please come with me.’  
I sigh. I've just been in Westown! But I follow him anyway and enter the Clinic.  
'Sit,’ says Ford, pointing to a chair. Now he's treating me like a dog. Great. He'll be giving me bones next! He asks me how I'm feeling and if I've had any headaches or anything, and I say no. 'Well then, you are free to go.’ he says, and when I don't leave immediately, he begins shouting at me. I go home, and surprise, surprise, Wayne is at the door.  
'Howdy, Jasmine! Ya wanna come to the Garden Grill with me?’  
'No.’ I say. I've been to Westown and back too many times today. But when he looks at me with an upset expression on his face, I have to say something else.  
'Look, Wayne, I’m- ‘  
'Please?’ he asks. Why on earth is Wayne acting like a small child? I'm too tired to argue further, so I go with him. He insists on paying for me, so I don't get home until midnight. Thankfully, there's no one else at the door!

I try to avoid Wayne for a while, but since he's the postman, I see him quite a lot. He is mostly surrounded by his fan club, thank goodness, so I don't have to talk to him. I ask Miranda about it and she says,  
'Well, dearie, Wayne is a good fellow. But if ya don't want to talk to him, then always have someone with ya, when your in Westown.’.   
So after that, I always go around with someone like Lisette, Colin or Noelle. Actually, maybe not Lisette. To anyone but her, it's clear that she likes him. I play with Dessie a lot as well. I even help her practice magic. 

Wayne insists on taking me places and when I get home from Westown, he's always there at the door. After a week of this, I lose my patience.  
'Wayne, I have been working hard all day! I just want to go home and sleep, so please leave me alone!’  
He looks at me reproachfully. 'I understand. Have a nice day.’ Wayne walks away. After my dinner, I decide to go for a walk. I walk around my farm, then Westown. But as soon as I leave the farm, Wayne’s there, standing right outside.   
When he sees me, he screams, ‘Aha! I thought ya were tired! Ya just wanted to get rid of me, didn't ya? Well I'm gonna take someone else to the Garden Grill, instead. Ha!’ He begins to laugh crazily. I edge away, convinced that he is mad. He’s always nice and… well just not like this. I think that he's eaten something odd and that I should clear out in case he decides to harm me.  
'Um… yeah, well I'm going now. Er… bye.’ I say, then run of as quickly as I can into my farm. Why is Wayne being strange? Oh well, that's not my problem. I'm at my farm when it dawns on me. He wants to be appreciated. Yeah, ok, so he has a group of fangirls but they only care about his looks. Wayne wants someone who cares about him. Why me, though? Why not Lisette? I climb into bed and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. 

I’m awoken by someone knocking hard on the door.  
'Jasmine?’ The voice is elderly and unlike anyone's from Westown. 'Are you awake?’  
'Give me a minute!’ I yell and begin to get changed. When I'm ready, I open the door. Who could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter, but I know that I haven't posted for a while.


	4. Lulukoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine is shown Lulukoko and meets Ludus. But at the end, something very unexpected happens.

'Aloha! I didn't wake you up, did I?’ says the stranger. I would say that she's a bit older than Megan. The lady wears a purple outfit with a matching hat and has a regal air about her.   
Her skin is tanned and her hair is silver.   
'Hello. Excuse me for asking, but who are you?’ I ask being as polite as I can whilst asking that question.  
'Oh yes, how rude of me!’ she chuckles, 'I am Tototara, the elder of Lulukoko. You must be Jasmine!’  
'Um, Lulukoko is one of the other towns, isn't it?’  
'Yes, and my grandson is a carpenter. He could fix up your house.’ Tototara answers me. We leave the farm and go through the gateway that has just been fixed. The symbol on it looks like some kind of turtle. Tototara leads me through and the place that we step into looks like it's straight from an advert, for tropical holiday destinations. I gasp.   
'Yes, it is quite a shock after Westown,’ smiles Tototara. She's right. A blanket of soft, white sand spreads over to the ocean, which spreads as wide as I can see. The colour is beautiful, sparkling in the sunlight like diamonds. A few stalls are along the side, where trees are growing, thick and fast, so that it looks like a jungle. Some kind of… well, I guess that the place is a cafe, and what better place to put it? The tables face the sea, and the cafe itself had a ramp leading up to it, as the supports were in the water. I could make out two figures, who seemed to be having an argument.  
'I’ll have to sort that out,’ sighs Tototara. ‘You stay here.’  
And, with speed I would not have thought possible for someone of her age, she dashes over to them. Despite her instructions, I follow her, wanting to meet the arguing people.   
'I told you to clean up yesterday!’ screams a purple-haired girl in a pink dress.  
'Oh. Sorry, Iluka,’ says a girl, identical to the first, but wearing blue instead. She sounds very tired and right then, as if she knows what I am thinking, she yawns. Loudly. The girl who I presume is Iluka spins on her heel and suddenly spots me. She yelps and jumps about a mile high, causing me to laugh, and once I've started, I can't stop. Iluka's eyes narrow.  
'Hmph! So your the newbie? Well since you're here, you can help us clean up.’ It wasn't a question. It was an order. I begin to help, and we're done in ten minutes.   
'All done!’ I smile.  
'I suppose Siluka and I should thank you,’ says Iluka, gesturing towards her twin. 'So… mahalo.’  
'Yes, mahalo,’ Siluka says, distractedly. 'Jasmine? Is that your name?’  
Yeah. Bye!’ I run over to Tototara, who is nearly in North Lulukoko by now.  
'Jasmine, Jasmine, you are much too kind.’ Tototara sighs. We go through and come face to face with a blue haired man. Do these people dye their hair? Or do they just have naturally bright colours. He smiles.  
'Aloha, Nana. And you are Jasmine, yeah?’ He turns to me.  
'Um… hi. Yes I’m Jasmine. Sometimes Jaz. For, you know, in case you want to shorten it.’ I blab like an idiot. His eyes are very distracting, the colour of caramel. Why am I going on about my name? I feel my cheeks burn bright red and stare at my shoes, nervously.   
'Well then, aloha Jasmine, Jaz for short.’ he teases. 'My name is Ludus, nothing for short.’  
'Now, now, Ludus, don't tease the poor girl!’ says Tototara.  
'I wasn't! Anyway, what else do you have left to show her?’  
'The temple, the inn and a few shops.’  
'Great!’ smiles Ludus, 'I’ll come with you.’ Having not said much this entire time, I decide to say something cool or funny.  
'Ludus, will you rebuild my house?’ Ok, so not exactly what I was going for, but not to bad.   
'Sure thing. I'll come over tomorrow morning, yeah?’  
'Fine. Just don't wake me up!’ I joke. We walk up the uneven steps to the temple. It is made of stone, with moss growing all over it.   
'No one knows how long this temple has been here for. Not even me, and I'm the town elder.’  
'Yeah, so watch out for ghosts. Oooooo!’ Ludus makes a ghost sound.  
'Stop it! Or it will be you next. Mwahaha!’ I do an evil laugh. By the end of the tour, I feel like I have known Ludus all my life. Which is stupid, I know, because I haven't even known him for a day. But I can't help but feel stupidly happy all the same. I go to sleep early tonight, looking forward for the morning.

I am awake and ready by five o’clock in the morning. I sit at my table, drinking endless cups of coffee whilst I wait. Finally, as it turns to six o'clock, Ludus arrives. I jump up and let him in.  
'Good morning Jaz. So about your house -’  
'Come and sit down.’ I interrupt. Over the next hour, Ludus tells me about his shop and how to upgrade my house. Just before he leaves, he says, 'I'll come by on my day off and do a bit of your house for free, yeah?’  
'Are you sure?’ I ask him.  
'Of course I am! So I'll be here on Thursday at seven, yeah?’  
'Ok, cool.’ 

I can't concentrate on anything until Thursday. I'm so excited to having my house upgraded that I can't even play properly with Alma and Schalk. I meet them the day after the tour, and our conversation goes like this:  
(Me) ‘Hi!’  
(Alma) ‘Hello! I want to look for seashells. Will you help me? Please?’  
(Schalk) 'No, let's play fighting!  
(Zahu, their father) 'How about Jasmine comes over tomorrow?’  
(Caollia, their mother) 'Yes, and then she can stay for lunch!’  
(Me) 'Ok, bye!’

Thursday arrived rainy. I worry that Ludus won't come, but he does, and works all day until it is finished. It looks so much better.  
'Thanks so much, Ludus!’ I say, gratefully.  
'Your welcome. Though in Lulukoko, we say 'mahalo’, not thank you,’ he says. 'Anyway, bye! I'll see you around!’  
'Yeah!’ I call after him. I am about to go to bed, when I hear a knock on my door.  
'Who is it?’ I shout. Megan opens the door and stands there, looking grave.  
'What's wrong?’ I ask, frightened.  
'It's Wayne. He's gone missing.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Sea Urchins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine finds out about Ludus and his fear of sea urchins.

Silence fills the room. No one eats the free food that Brad and Carrie are serving, and it feels like someone has died. We’ve been looking for him all day, yet no none found anything that might lead to where Wayne could be. According to Megan, this is what happened one or two days before he went missing: Wayne had been being a bit sulky after I’d shouted at him, and was usually standing in the post office, staring at the ceiling, and generally being un- Wayne like. Then, his fangirls had been looking for him. After an hour, they got worried, burst into tears, and told Megan, who then alerted the whole town. Everyone had searched for him, and after a day, Megan told me. Now I have been looking to. People are trying to cheer me up, but I can't help thinking that if I'd been a bit nicer to him, then maybe he wouldn't have left. We're all thinking things like this, but I am the only one with a reason. Then it suddenly comes to me: Dessie. I jump up, without bothering to explain where I'm going. It would be too complicated, since they can't see her. I run to the spring without stopping, and would like to tell you that I stopped in front of Dessie. Instead, I fell head-first into the pond. Well done, Jasmine. I swim to the surface, climb out, and walk over to her.  
'Hello, Dessie! Can you please dry me?’ I say, trying to sound like I definitely wanted to go for a swim. Without turning around, she drys me and says,  
'You want to know where Wayne is? He's in Lulukoko, and Alma is helping him hide.’  
'Thanks! Bye, Dessie!’ I yell, because I have already started running. 

'Where is he, Alma?’ I shout.  
'I'm not telling you!’ she says, stubbornly.  
'Alma, the whole of Westown is looking for him! It isn't a game, alright!’   
We continue to argue for a while, when we hear… CRACK! I spin around, and standing in front of me is Ludus, leading Wayne towards us. I gasp.  
'Where was he?’ I ask Ludus.  
'I found him sleeping in one of the boats by the sea, just before the tide came in. Alma has been helping him hide since he went missing.’  
Alma shakes, 'I’m so sorry, Ludus! He was very nice and he gave me a pretty seashell.’  
Ludus sighs. 'Look, Alma, the boat could have been dragged out to sea whilst he was sleeping. Never do anything like that again, yeah?’  
'N-never,’ she cries, and runs home. Wayne steps forwards, his hair muddy and brown, looking much thinner than ever before, but alive.  
'I need f-food.’ he stammers, and promptly collapses. We rush him to Ford.  
'Thank you so much, Ludus. You found him.’ I say, then stumble home and sleep. Perhaps not the best way to thank him, but, hey, I am tired. 

Within a week, Wayne is back to normal (unfortunately). At least he's stopped asking me to the Garden Grill. Now I sound heartless, like I'm glad he went missing, but I'm not. He does his best to avoid me, all the better for Lisette, I guess. After the indecent, she won't leave his side, sitting with him and Ford (who on earth would sit with Ford, by the way? I mean, Wayne's nice and all, but really!?) I often can't buy flowers from her because she is with Wayne, which greatly annoys me. The only one who didn't cry when he came back was Ford. He stayed as immaculate as ever, nodding his head at Wayne and saying, 'I'm happy you have returned in a great condition. Good day.’ Everyone else was crying and screaming, and Lisette passed out. The fangirls mobbed him with gifts, but Wayne went straight to Lisette. Maybe he’ll stop annoying me now. 

I spend quite a lot of time with Ludus. On his days off, he works on my house until it's been upgraded into a mansion. We are at the Seaside Cafe and suddenly, he goes very pale.  
'Ludus? What is it?’ I ask him, worriedly. He's staring at the food that the table next to us is eating. It's a sea urchin salad.  
'I, um, don't like sea urchins. When I was a child, one impaled my foot, and I nearly died. Now the sight of them makes me feel sick.’ he says, still staring. He’s being a bit dramatic, if you ask me. Ludus then tells me that he doesn't like talking about it and the only people that know are: Tototara, Iluka, Siluka and me. And that leads to this, which happens an hour later. We’re walking around town, when Alma comes up to us (I say us, I mean Ludus) saying, ‘ Look, Ludus! Iluka gave me this and said that I could give it to you!’ She then hands him the present. He opens it, and there, in all its glory, is… a sea urchin. Ludus screams. It is quite funny, really, and I have to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. He marches over to Iluka, becoming very angry. Suddenly, it's not that funny anymore. All I can think is: Poor Iluka! Poor Iluka! Everyone knows that you shouldn't get on the bad side of Ludus. Everyone but Iluka. I try to stop him and grab his arm, but he pushes me off, causing me to fall onto the dirt. I stare after him and Alma starts to cry. She runs home. Iluka is still laughing, which is not very clever. This is the first time I've seen Ludus like this and I'm close to tears myself.  
'STOP!’ I shout, surprising myself. Ludus turns around and all the anger seems to leave him. He walks over to me and looks ashamed, especially when I tell him about Alma running off.  
'Sorry, Jasmine. I haven't lost my temper like that in a long time.’  
'Well you better not again!’ I'm still a bit cross at him.  
'I won't. Look, Jasmine, um, would you come and say sorry to Alma with me?’  
'Fine! Come on!’

Alma would have been happier if only Ludus had gone to her. When she saw Ludus, she hugged him. When she saw me, she scowled. Or attempted to, anyway. After that, we go and tell Tototara what happened and she promises to talk to Iluka and Ludus about it.   
'Goodbye, Jasmine.’ says Ludus  
'Bye!’  
On the way back to my house, Iluka stops me.  
'Listen, Jasmine. Sorry for earlier, but I thought you might want to know that Ludus’ aura is pink.’  
I only realise what this means when I'm back home. Didn't pink symbolise love. But that’s for Alma, isn't it? Why would Iluka tell me that?


	6. The Goddess Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine and Wayne got to the Goddess Festival together.

I spend more and more time with Ludus in Lulukoko. He had to give Iluka a bunch of flowers, Tototara's orders. We laugh about it afterwards. Tototara had a talk with Iluka, and afterwards, Iluka actually looked ashamed. Iluka, ashamed? Those words don't go together. Siluka had just stayed as tired and distant throughout all this, but she told me roughly what Tototara had said to Iluka.  
'She said that the experience had been traumatic for Ludus, partly because it was his fault that the sea urchin nearly killed him. He had been told to stay away from sea urchins and so he went and played with them.’ Siluka yawns.   
'Sounds just like Ludus!’ I smile. 

I'm walking through Westown when Wayne comes up to me. I don't like Wayne. He looks very nervous, fiddling with his hat, but finally, he says:  
'Howdy, Jasmine. Will ya come with me for a moment?’ I follow him into the post office where we sit down and he begins to make some tea.  
'So, Jasmine, um, I asked you to come ‘ere so we can have a little chat.’  
'Wayne, I am very sorry about what happened, with you going missing.’ I apologize, before he can continue.  
'Well I think we should stop avoiding each other, and, as a peace offering, we should go to the Goddess Festival together.’  
I don't know what to say. If I say no, he might go missing again. If I say yes, Lisette will be cross at me.  
'What about Lisette?’ I ask him.  
'What about her?’ he answers.  
'Won’t she want to go with you? She's clearly crazy about you.’  
'That's the point! I don't like her, but I'll feel bad if I say no! I needed to ask ya before Lisette or any fan girls ask me. Please say ya’ll go with me!’  
In the end, I have to say yes. I didn't have anyone to go with, anyway. Afterwards, I go and sit with Dessie and ask what to do.  
'I think you should wear something that makes it clear that it's not a date.’ is her only answer. 

The day of the festival has arrived. I quickly tend to my animals and crops before getting ready. I choose a sparkly t-shirt and black denim jeans, not a dress, to be sure that I look nice, but not like I'm going on a date. I go to the festival area and see that Miranda has partnered with Frank, Colin has partnered with Noelle, Brad with Carrie. Hector, Ford, Marco and Lisette are on their own. Wayne is wearing his usual clothes, except that this time, there not covered in red dust. Megan clears her throat and begins, 'Hello, everyone! We are gathered here to celebrate the Goddesses protection over this town. Before the dancing, let us eat the pizza, made completely by Frank!’   
Everyone cheers and begins to eat. My plan is to stay away from Wayne until the dancing, but he makes that impossible. In the end, I climb a tree to get rid of him and eat my pizza there. Then, Megan announces the dancing. I climb down and find Wayne. The music starts to play a ballroom tune, much more romantic than I thought it would be. I look around and realise everyone else are wearing suits or dresses. We begin to dance. But at the end, something goes terribly wrong. Wayne begins to move his face closer to mine, trying to kiss me! I'm not having any of that! I shove him away and run through the crowd, pushing people aside as I go. Wayne calls after me: 'Wait! Jasmine, I'm sorry!’   
I don't care. I run and run until I get home, then throw myself down on my bed, sobbing. Why do people never understand? I am not interested in boys. And I never will be.

I'm scribbling away in my journal when Ford comes in.   
'I am here to inform you that Wayne is rather upset and angry with you.’  
'Oh dear. Wayne hasn't ran off, has he?’ I ask him, worriedly.  
'I assure you that Lisette is keeping a close watch on him, but he wants to know why you ran off.He thought you knew that it involved dancing, Jasmine.’ Ford answers  
'You can call me Jaz, if you want.’ I say.  
‘Quite,’ Ford smiles.

So, the festival didn't go to plan. Wayne and I are still trying to avoid each other, and Lisette only talks to me when I go into her shop for flowers. I keep wishing that I could go back in time to the festival and stay in the tree, so that Wayne asked Lisette to dance instead. Miranda doesn't have any advice this time, and neither does Dessie, which somehow makes things ten times worse. And, also, Wayne had made it pretty clear that we were just going as friends. But he wants it to be more than that… I slam into a tree and Wayne comes running up to me. Was he following me? What else would he be doing here?   
'Are ya alright? I'm dreadful sorry about the festival, ya know. I thought ya knew the customs.’  
I want to scream at him: There's a custom that you have to kiss your partner, is there! Instead, I shrug and say, 'Yeah.’   
'And I am also sorry that Lisette won't speak to you. I'm gonna try to be nicer to her,’ he continues.   
'She loves you,’ is my answer.  
'I’m sorry that I don't feel the same way. But I'll try to get to know her better.’  
'You will?’ a huge smile spreads across my face. Maybe he will change his mind about Lisette and leave me alone. Wayne chuckles.  
'Don’t get too excited. I ain't making any promises, ya hear?’   
I nod.   
'Bye,’ I manage to say.  
'See ya, Jasmine. Let's stop avoiding each other now!’

I become firm friends with Wayne. And Ford, actually. I often go to the Garden Grill with them, and they don't seem to mind too much. The first few times, Ford would sit there, reading a book, leaving Wayne and I to talk. But he soon began talking, and I find that he is not as boring as I thought. He doesn't say anything about himself, just his work and experiments. Maybe Wayne and Ford aren't as bad as I thought!


	7. The Third Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine meets the people of Tysunanea.

Knock, Knock.  
‘Jasmine, come out when your ready,’  
I quickly get changed, clean my teeth, and go outside. Standing in front of me is a man with a green band around his head.  
'Hi! I'm Ginjiro, the elder of Tysunanea,’ he definitely is younger than the other elders.  
'Hello. I'm Jasmine,’ I say, shyly.  
'So I’ve heard! I'm here to give you a tour. I’ll meet you at the crossroads in an hour, ok?’  
I nod and set to work. I’ve just about finished my farm chores when my watch alarm goes off. I run to the crossroads, and there is Ginjiro. We go through the gateway. There are many rivers in this town, with dozens of bridges crossing over them. Blossom floats down into my face, getting caught up in my unbrushed hair and fluffy jumper.  
'It's good, isn't it?’ he says, watching my expression, 'I’ll introduce you to a few people and show you around, then you can go home.’   
Over the next hour, I meet Komari, Hinata, Moriya, Umekichi, Tatsumi, Yachi, Sumomo, Omiyo, Shizu and Ittetsu. Komari is Ginjiro’s daughter, and she helps him run the teahouse. Hinata wants to be an actor, Moriya runs the main shop and, Yachi and Tatsumi are Shizu’s and Ittetsu’s children. I meet everyone, then I get a free meal at the teahouse.

I go over to Lulukoko to tell Ludus about my morning. He seems happy, and when I ask him why, he says, 'Oh, someone just asked me to fix their house.’ I think he’s lying. But I can't tell him that without calling him a liar, so I leave the matter. Then I run to Westown and talk to Wayne and Ford at the Garden Grill. Wayne says, 'Good for ya!’ and Ford says, 'How odd.’ I think he's talking about his book. Then, I go to the new town Tysunanea, and chat to Hinata, since Komari is working.

I let everyone in. Ford, Wayne, Ludus, Hinata and Lisette. I’ve invited them over for dinner today, to get to know them better. We are having a picnic on my farm. I spread out the mat and we all sit in a circle.  
'Hello. So, let's eat!’ I say, and we begin to tuck in, talking at the same time. I don't know why, but Lisette seems to be ignored by everyone else, and half way through, she leaves. Ford had insisted on bringing a fold up chair, so he doesn't get dirty, but we have to stretch our necks to talk to him. Everyone seems to want to talk to me and I have to tell them that I'm tired about 500 times before they leave.  
'Goodnight,’ Ford is the first to leave, folding up his chair. Wayne follows to help him carry it.  
'Bye, guys,’ next is Hinata. I'm left with Ludus.  
'Well, bye. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?' he says.  
'Yeah. Goodbye, Ludus,’ I yawn.

'Next time, we should invite Wayne,’ says Ludus.  
'Yeah, and Ford, Hinata and Lisette,’ I reply. That group of people are my best friends. So far. Back home, I had one friend. She wasn't even my best friend. Lynn always has had loads of friends. I'm not very good with big groups of people but everyone here is so much nicer than people at home. I stare at the sea. We’re on the beach, not really doing anything apart from talking. I lie down and the next thing I know, I'm asleep.  
'Wake up, sleepyhead!’ Ludus laughs.  
'Huh? Yes, I'm awake!’ I say, sitting up. I look around and there are Hinata, Wayne, Ford and Lisette.   
'We’re gonna swim in the sea now it's warm enough,’ says Wayne. Ford coughs.  
'I shall be sitting on my chair, in the shade. To much sun is bad for your skin.’ We all laugh.

I walk home, very wet, but smiling. The sea was warm, heated by the sun, and we had been splashing each other. Hinata even splashed Ford, who tutted and left to change his clothes so he doesn't get a cold!


	8. Birthday Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Jasmine's birthday. But why is everyone giving her roses?

Today is my birthday. After I finish tending to my farm, I change into my best clothes and then open my presents. In the pile, there are presents from Brad, Carrie, Marco and Miranda. Some people have sent them, some people are going to give them to me when I see them. I open the presents. Brad gave me a cake (yay), Carrie gave me some cookies (oh dear), Marco gave me a fish (What am I supposed to do with that?) Miranda gave me some seeds. I set off, and decide to go to Westown first. I go around, collecting presents and giving thanks.   
'Howdy, Jasmine. I hear it's your birthday today!’ says Wayne, 'Here’s a present,’ inside is a single, red rose. My mind flashes back to when Lisette was telling me what the different flowers ment. Roses ment love. Why would Wayne give me a rose if it meant love? Of course, he might not know what flowers mean, but if he does… No, he doesn't know what flowers symbolise.   
'Thanks, Wayne. It's very pretty,’ I reply. 

Then I walk to Ford.  
'Good day, Jasmine. Today is the anniversary of your birth, correct?’ he says.  
'Yes,’ I answer.  
'Well here is your present,’  
'Thank you, Ford.’  
I leave and open it. Inside is… another rose, except for this time, it's white. What is it with roses today?! I guess Ford is to busy with learning about medical things to care about what flowers mean.

Next up is Hinata. Not many people will give me presents from Tysunanea because it's gateway only just got fixed. I see Hinata on a bridge and walk over to him. I then realise that he has someone with him.  
'Hi,’ I say. He turns around.  
'Oh! Hello. This is Yuzuki, Omiyo’s and Umekichi's grandson,’ he says. Yuzuki has turquoise hair tied back in a ponytail and has a friendly smile on his face at all times.  
'Hello. Nice to meet you,’ he smiles.  
'Yeah, hi,’ I answer. We go to the teahouse and have a free meal together. Yuzuki has worked his way straight onto my top friends list. Hinata hands me a present. It's a pink rose. 

Now I am in Lulukoko. Ludus and I are sitting on the beach, eating ice creams.   
'Here is your present,’ he says. I'm sure it is going to be another rose, and it is, this time blue.  
'Wow! Thanks, Ludus,’ I try to act pleased. 'It's lovely. Blue is one of my favourite colours.’   
We walk around for a bit, then I walk around the other towns by myself. Are they all giving me roses on purpose? Do any of them know that roses symbolise love? Will Brad give me a free meal? (Yeah, so that is off topic. But I am very hungry.) I walk into Yuzuki.  
'Oh! I'm very sorry,’ I say.  
'No, don't worry. I’ve bought you a birthday present. I hope you like it,’ he says and leaves. I smile. This can't be a rose, can it? I open the wrapping and groan. It's an orange rose!

I walk to my farm. I have just opened the door when…  
'SURPRISE!’ All my friends are here, and we have the most amazing party. It goes on all the way to midnight. I shut the door on the last person, then climb into bed. I have a nightmare about roses! 

The next day, I go and see Lisette. She’s the one that would have given them the roses, after all. 'Hey, Lisette,’ I say as I enter her shop. She didn't have any customers at the moment, so she was free to talk.  
'Howdy! What can I help ya with?’ Lisette smiles. I walk up to the counter.  
'Um… have you sold any roses recently?’ I ask.  
'Yes, actually. I’ve sold red, white, pink, blue and orange.’  
'Did anyone ask what different flowers symbolise?’  
'Look, Jasmine, I'm not really supposed to tell customers what other people have bought…’ she says, sounding very flustered. Then she sees my expression. 'Ok, all of them did. Why?’  
'Um, well yesterday Wayne, Ford, Hinata, Ludus and even Yuzuki, who I have known for less than a day, all gave me flowers. Roses,' I whisper. Lisette gasps.   
'Do you know what this means?’ she asks, softly. I shake my head. She continues, 'It means that every single one of them, Wayne, Ford, Yuzuki, Hinata and Ludus, all love you.’


	9. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are whispering about Jasmine behind her back.

No. Lisette must be wrong. I don't know what to do. I can't just walk up to them and ask them if they like me. Hello guys. I was just wondering if you love me or not. I walk to my farm unhappily. Past the General Store, past the Clinic. But I hear whispers from inside. I crouch outside the door and listen.  
'Look, buddy, I don't know what to do!’ that sounds like Wayne.  
'Well, I'm afraid I can't assist you on this one. As a matter of fact, I feel for her too. I also gave her a rose,’ that is Ford. They're talking about me!  
'Ford! Please don't spoil this for me. Ya don't even like people in that way!’ says Wayne. I can tell this is going to turn into an argument very soon. Oh no. Arguing about me!   
'That's exactly my point. Everyone loves you, so why Jasmine, not Lisette? For me, however, it's a lot harder to make people like me!’ Ford answers.  
'Well maybe if you weren't so weird, people would like ya!’ he shouts back, 'And not Lisette because I don't love her.’  
'Get out, Wayne. If you think I'm weird, then maybe we shouldn't be friends.’ Ford answers, so quietly that I can barely hear him.  
'Fine then! But if you think Jasmine will ever love you, then your stupid as well as weird!’  
I run. My heart is pounding against my chest, so hard that I'm scared it will break through. I decide to go and see Komari. I enter the teahouse and walk up the staircase. At the top, I pause.  
'Hinata, you need to tell her!’ I think that's Komari. I stay on the stairs, listening.  
'I can't! What if she doesn't feel the same?’ exclaims Hinata.  
'How else are you gonna tell Jasmine?’ says Komari. No. Hinata can't love me as well. No, no, no, no, no.  
'I gave her a rose for her birthday,’  
'That is way to obvious!’  
'Well it's happened now. I'm going,’  
I sprint down the stairs. Maybe I should talk to Omyio. But in their garden, Yuzuki is pacing. He's talking to Omiyo, so I crouch down and wait.  
'Grandmother, help me! I love her,’ Yuzuki says.  
'You only met her yesterday!’ Omiyo replies.  
'I'll talk to Hinata then. Bye.’  
I'm not sure, but I'm fairly certain that I just heard another conversation about me. I don't want to talk to Omyio anymore, and I don't want to follow Yuzuki. I crawl out of Tysunanea and run into Lulukoko. I stop at the beach, leaning against one of the boats.  
'Look, Ludus, I'll tell you if her aura goes pink, but that's it!’ says... Iluka? I think it's her, anyway.   
'But -’ Ludus begins to argue.  
'No! I will tell you her aura like I've said! Your lucky. Most people don't have aura reading people to tell them if someone loves them or not. It's simple really. Ask her to Sealight Night in spring,’ Iluka interrupts, 'Now off you go. Goodbye!’

I'm at home when the full realisation hits me. Lisette was right. But I don't feel the same way about any of them. And I never will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I had fun writing it!


	10. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine gets a letter from Lynn. And how will she cope around her friends now?

Dear Lynn  
People have been arguing about me. Loads of people gave me roses for my birthday, and they all know that roses symbolise love. Lisette says they all love me, and at first I didn't believe her. But after overhearing the arguments, I think so too. I’m worried that, when the time comes and they ask me to go out with them, I won't be able to say no. I think you'll understand, but our parents definitely won't, so please don't show this to them. Apart from that, I'm doing fine. Don't worry about me, and please reply as soon as you can.  
Love from Jasmine xxx  
P.S Who do you like the best?

Dear Jasmine  
I haven't shown the letter to mum and dad. I think it's cool that everyone likes you, but I have no idea why! (Just kidding!) You can be one of those people who don't care about any boys, yet they all like you. I think you should say no to all of them. Imagine their faces! Anyway, you know Luke? He's in my year. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes! He's really nice. Please don't write back saying 'Your to young. Tell him to get lost!’ That's what Dad said. Mum said 'Good for you!’ She's been a bit weird ever since you left, but she's slowly coming back to normal. Also, your an adult, so they can't tell you what to do. You could say yes to everyone and they couldn't tell you off! Write back when you feel like it. Mum says we might visit you soon! So, see you soon. Bye!   
Love from Lynn xxxx  
P.S My favourite colour is blue, so maybe you should go for Ludus. Not Ford, though. From your previous letters, he seems mean and weird. And don't let anyone know that you heard all those people arguing. They might think you were spying on them (which you were) and then know one will like/love you.

I read her letter. Lynn seems to be doing fine. Luke had a sister in my class who was very nice, so I suppose he’s nice enough. But I'm still uneasy. What if I actually say yes to all of them? And I need to talk to someone, actually talk, not write, about it or I'll go crazy. So I go to Miranda. 

‘... and I have no idea what to do!’ I finish. Miranda looks at me.  
'Ya’ll know what to do when the time comes.’ she says. Wow. That was helpful. NOT. But it was good to get that off my chest.   
'Ok. But how can I act normal around them?’  
'Just try. Now, would you like some seeds,’

I walk to Iluka. Will she tell me about her conversation with Ludus?   
‘Hey, Iluka,’ I say, trying to sound casual.  
'Hi. Your aura! Why are you worried. Did you… oh no,’ she says. 'You know, don't you?’  
I nod my head.  
'Ok, but Ludus is alright. I've known him since we were both children. He's like a brother to me. And he's loyal,’ she says, rushing.   
'Thanks. Bye,’ I say and walk away. And collide with Ludus. Oh great.  
'Hi Jasmine! I was just going to see Ford and Wayne… and basically our group. Your going to come, yeah?’  
Hmm. It will sound suspicious if I say no.  
'Um… yes,’ I reply. But Ludus knows that something's not right.  
'Are you busy? You don't have to come. Farmers have to work really hard, don't they?’  
'No, I'm fine,’ I say. 'I'm good.’  
'Ok! So, we’re meeting in Westown by the bull statue. Let's go!’ he smiles. I follow him uneasily.

'Howdy guys! D’ya have a great birthday, Jasmine?’ Wayne calls.  
'Yes,’ I answer. I don't know what to say around these people now.  
'Good afternoon. I'm glad you had an acceptable day,’ says Ford, not looking at Wayne. And Hinata, Ludus and Yuzuki.  
'Hi, Jasmine,’ smiles Hinata.  
'Hello,’ says Yuzuki. No one will look at the others, apart from Lisette.  
'Howdy!’ she laughs, trying to lighten the mood. It doesn't work. They all know that they need to be the first one to ask me, yet they can't rush it. Surprisingly, I'm able to act like normal and get everyone talking again.  
'Hey guys. Who wants to go to the Seaside Cafe in Lulukoko?’

Dearest Lynn  
I managed to act like nothing had happened today when I was with my friends, but they won't look at each other. I got them talking but they won't say anything nice to anyone - well, not any other boys, anyway. By the way, are you sure about Luke? His sister was lovely, but is he nice? I remember that he usually hang out with the bullies. If he's ever mean to you, write to me and he will wish that he had never been born! I hope you are happy, and reply as soon as you can.  
With lots of love  
Jasmine xxx

I post my reply and stare up at the sky. It's bright blue, Lynn's favourite colour. Maybe it will give me good luck. I hope so.


	11. Festivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine is getting asked about festivals. Will she say yes, or will she say no?

It's next week when the questions start coming. 'Will you come to this festival with me?’ and stuff like that. They didn't actually say 'this’ festival, they said the actual name, but I can't remember what it was. I have no idea what to do. I've never been very good at saying ‘no’ to people. Once, when I was at school, a really horrible girl came and asked if she could sit next to me at lunch. She wasn't really horrible, just so annoying! I couldn't say no, and my friends got very cross at me. Anyway, I am scared that I'll say yes to them all. 

Wayne is the first to ask. He comes up to me when I'm with Lisette. Tactless.  
'Howdy, ladies. Could ya come with me for a bit, Jasmine?’ he asks. I look at Lisette with a ‘help me’ look on my face. She looks sympathetic, but she can't save me.  
'Oh, howdy Wayne! Well, Jasmine and me were shopping just now - ‘ Lisette tries to say.  
'But this is important! Please? Come on, Jasmine,’ interupts Wayne. I follow him reluctantly and so does Lisette. I'm not sure if she still loves him, but I think she does.  
'Um, Lisette, would’ya mind staying here?’ he asks her.  
'Oh! I'll stay,’ she says. Oh no. Only a miracle can save me now. We walk to the post office and go to Wayne's area behind the shop.   
'So, Jasmine, I know our last festival was kinda a disaster. But will ya come to the festival with me? It's where ya go up in a hot air balloon with a friend and look at the sky. It's beautiful,’ he says.  
Should I say yes, or should I say no? He said friend this time. But what if Ford asks as well? Can I say yes to everyone? Or should I say no to everyone. Wayne is staring at me pleadingly with his bright blue eyes. He looks just like a child. I can't say no to him!  
'Sure,’ I find myself saying. 'When is it?’  
'Oh, ages away. In winter. But do ya mean it? Ya will go with me? Yes!’  
I look at him. He's so happy. I can't just run off this time! Oh dear.

Hinata is the next to ask.   
'Hi, Jasmine. So, how would you like to come to the Tysunanea festival with me? You tie wishes on bamboo stalks with a friend.’  
'Ok! When is it?’ I say. I can say yes to him. It won't be on the same night as the Westown one. Now I have to hope that they don't talk to each other about it. Knowing my luck, they will.   
'It's in winter. Bye!’ says Hinata. Oh. What if it's not a friend you go with. Wayne said it was a friend at the festival where he tried to kiss me! What if this is really romantic and stuff? I can't say no afterwards. 

I sit down. Ford is brushing his Clinic. So is Wayne. I walk past Ford, towards Lisette's shop, when Ford says, 'Hello, Jasmine. Please may I ask you something?’ he looked he nervously at Wayne. 'Lets go inside.’ I follow him in. We sit down.   
'I would like you to come to this festival with me. It's in winter and you go up in a hot air balloon and look at the sky.’ he says. Oh no. I can't say yes to him as well, can I? Can I? Yes I can! How many hours does it go on for? Four? If I go with Wayne for the first two, then with Ford for the next two, it'll work!  
'I won't be able to get there at the start. I'll probably be two hours late. But I'll come.’ I say. 

Outside my house is Yuzuki. I know what he wants before he asks.  
'Hello. Do you want to come to the Tysunanea festival with me?’ he asks. I knew it! Should I say yes? Hmmm.   
‘Ok! I know what happens, you don't need to tell me.’ I say. I can't be bothered to hear another explanation today. 'I might be a bit late. Like, two hours late. Because of my… animals! They can't wait, I'm afraid.’ I tell him. 

I go to bed. After these festivals, I will NEVER got to one again! The next morning, I get changed, feed/milk/shear my animals and go to Ludus. I want a pet house. And a pet feeder in my house. I take my time walking to Lulukoko. What if he asks me to go to a festival? At least he's the only one who will ask me in Lulukoko. I don't think the others like me very much.  
'Hi,’ I say.  
‘Hello. Listen, do you want to come to Sealight Night with me? It's in spring,’ he says.  
'Sure. Now, I would like a pet house…’

It's only that night when I realise. Saying yes to all of them was a really bad idea. Like, really bad. What have I gotten myself into?


	12. Friend or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Lisette being weird? Is she a friend, or is she a foe?

'Oh dear. That is not good, Jaz. Not good at all,’ says Lisette. We’re in her flat above her shop and I've just finished telling her about yesterday. I came here for reassurance, but I don't seem to be getting any.  
'It's not that bad, is it?’ I desperately ask her. She looks at me sympathetically. Wait. She looks happy!   
Why? I ask myself.  
Because she likes Wayne. I answer. That's it! If she still likes Wayne, she’ll make me think it's hopeless so that I don't go at all, and she can go with him herself! Lisette is not a very good adviser today. Then another thought hits me. I told Lisette everything. She could tell Wayne that I was spying on him so he hates me, and he might tell Ford, Ludus, Hinata and Yuzuki! But I don't want any of them to love me, do I? But I don't want the to hate me either! I want to be friends. And if Lisette is happy for the reason that I think she is…  
'Jaz? Hello, Jasmine?’ Lisette is saying, waving her hand in front of my face.  
'Huh? Oh, hi,’ I say. She looks concerned about me. But is it a disguise? I think it is!  
'Jasmine, are you okay?’  
'Yes, I'm good. I need to go now. Because, er… Ludus is bringing my pet house round,’ I say and run from her shop. 

It seems that Ludus is bringing the pet house. When I get back, he's on a ladder, expanding my house, and the pet house is where I told him to put it.  
'Uh, Ludus?’ I call up to him. 'I’m not sure if I can pay you for that!’  
'Don’t worry! I'm doing this for free!’ he calls down. 'Do you like the pet house?’  
'Yeah. Do you want to come in for a cup of tea and cake?’

'Woah!’ I say in amazement. My house is finished and it is ENORMOUS! It's tropical style, and it's a mansion.  
'You like it then?’ asks Ludus.  
'It’s wonderful! Thanks so much!’ I answer. I like Ludus best at the moment, but that doesn't mean anything because when I'm with someone else, I like them better. Ludus says goodbye and leaves. I go inside my house. It suddenly feels very empty and a surge of homesickness overwhelms me. Not for my Dad, not even for my Mum, but for Lynn. I miss her so, so much. I could write to her, but I want to hear her voice. I could phone her… I walk over to it and dial the number.  
'Your call cannot be taken at the moment so please leave a message after the beep. BEEP,’ says the answer phone. I can't be bothered to leave a message, so I sit down and stare at the ceiling, not doing anything but thinking about Lynn.

I have a plan (it's rubbish.) I will go to Lisette and ask her if she still loves Wayne. If she says yes, then I'll know. If she says no, she’ll blush. I take a deep breath and enter the Florist.   
'Hey Lisette! Can I ask you a question?’ I ask.  
'Howdy, Jaz! Yes, ya can,’ she answers. I walk up to the counter and look around. No one else is in the shop. Good.  
'Do you still love Wayne?’ I whisper.  
'Oh! Er, well, I don't know…’ she pauses when she sees my face. 'Okay! Yes, I do!’   
Hmm… just as I thought! Is she a friend, or is she a foe?   
'Anyway, Lisette, he asked me to this festival. It's in winter,’ I tell her.  
'Oh dear. Ya do know that it's a really romantic festival, right?’  
'What?! No! He said it was friends!’ I try to act surprised, but to be honest, I'm not. I suspected as much.  
‘I guess it means that ALL the festivals I've been asked to are romantic as well. Help me!’ I say. Lisette gets angry.  
'WHY DIDN'T YOU CHECK?! NOW I’M STUCK WITHOUT ANY ONE TO GO WITH!  
I WISH YOU NEVER MOVED HERE! WAYNE WAS STARTING TO LIKE ME BEFORE YOU CAME ALONG! I HATE YOU! WHY WON'T YOU GO BACK TO YOUR FAMILY?!’ Lisette screams, and tries to punch me. Luckily, I doge. She keeps on coming. If I hadn't learnt karate when I was younger, then I wouldn't still be alive. She kicks me, right in the stomach. Hard.  
'Ow,’ I manage, before I pass out. 

'Dessie? What are you doing here?’ I can't believe that she’s right in front of me. 'Am I… dead?’  
'No, but I need to show you something. Look carefully.’ She disappears in a puff of white smoke. Suddenly, I'm back at my first karate lesson. They’re showing me all the black belt people doing really cool things. I see one jump and cut a brick in half with their hand. Look carefully, Dessie had said. So I do. And I'm certain that the person is Lisette.


	13. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine takes some time recovering in the Clinic.

Questions buzz around my head. Lisette is a black belt in karate, and has been since she was a child? How did I not recognise her? The black belts (especially her) had made a big impression on me. That's why I trained as hard as I could until I could do all of those things. But if Lisette had carried on training all this time… then she is way stronger than me. And it's to late for me to catch up with her now. Had Lisette gone to my school? If so, had Wayne? I moved around a lot, so it's likely.   
Dessie? I think. Is there anything else?

Suddenly, I'm back at a school disco. It's about a month after the karate. People had been asking each other to go for ages. No one had asked me. I didn't have any friends yet, so I was just walking around. Wayne is there, over in the corner, with Lisette. All the girls were looking so jealous, that I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing.   
So, Lisette and Wayne have known each other for ages? I ask Dessie.  
Yes. When you wake up, you'll be in the Clinic. Lisette could have killed you. It's your karate skills that saved you. She answers.

My eyes flutter open. As Dessie said, I'm in the Clinic. A circle of visitors surround me. Someone is holding tightly onto my hand. I grip it back. My stomach aches. So does my head. And every inch of my body.   
‘Ow,’ I mumble.  
'Are you okay?’ Ludus asks. He's the one with my hand. 'Wayne found you on the floor outside the Florist.’  
'Lisette,’ I mutter. 'Lisette kicked me. And punched. Stomach hurts. Ouch. Goodnight,’ I fall asleep. Next time I wake up, Ludus and Ford are the only ones there. They’re whispering to each other.  
'She said it was Lisette. But they’ve always been great friends,’ Ludus whispers.  
'Quite. Ludus, Wayne likes Jasmine. Lisette likes Wayne. Don't you think that might cause some rivalry between them?’ answers Ford.  
'Hello? I'm awake! And hungry! Can I have some food?’ I yell. For some reason, I'm angry. Why are they talking about me without me knowing? It's rude! Just plain rude!  
'Oh! You’re awake. How much did you hear?’ asks Ludus.  
'I heard enough to know you have been talking about me! Now, please can I have some food?’  
'Uh.. sure. I'll go make some,’ says Ludus.  
'No, I will,’ says Ford.  
'I’ll do it!’  
'No, really, it's no bother!’  
'Sorry to interrupt, but can one of you get me food? Or I’ll go and get it myself!’ I yell. Ford leaves.  
'Ludus, Lisette can karate- chop a brick in half. Lisette kicked me in the stomach and knocked me out. I had a flashback. Wayne and Lisette have known each other since they first went to secondary school.’ I tell him. I expect him to slowly back away from me, the run out of the Clinic, screaming. He doesn't. He listens as I explain what happened (I miss out a few things, like Dessie and me knowing about their arguments.)  
'Okay… but how could she hurt you? She’s your friend!’ he says, indignantly.  
'Was my friend,’ I correct him. Ford comes back into the room with some type of salad. Sea- urchin salad I think. I really don't want Ludus to run away screaming. I’m trying to sleep, you know! Instead, he just sits with me whilst I eat. Then Wayne, Hinata and Yuzuki come in.  
'How are ya feeling, Jasmine?' asks Wayne.  
'How do you think?’ I grumble. 'I’ve been attacked by my supposed friend! I don't think you would feel too great if it was you!’ I turn over and try to sleep. 

Over the next week, I sleep and eat a lot. Finally, I’m allowed to leave. I steer clear of Lisette in case she decides to go karate on me again. But I have other worries… It's nearly the Westown festival. The one that I said I’d go too with Ford and Wayne. Then, a week later, there's the Tyssunanea one. And the Lulukoko one. My life is rubbish. At least it can’t get any worse. Or can it?


	14. Pendants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine goes to festivals with Wayne, Ford and Hinata.

‘I’m rubbish at fashion,’ I tell Lynn down the phone. ‘Without Lisette helping me, I’ll probably look like a troll.’  
'Jaz, you always look like a troll,' she jokes. 'Look, just wear something normal. Something like.. jeans and a t-shirt? You’ll be fine!’  
'Are you sure? I'm so nervous, and I don't even love Wayne!’  
'Well, have a nice time. I’ll phone you later. My friends are coming over,’ says Lynn.  
'Ok, bye,’ I answer.  
'Goodbye.’  
She’s so helpful. NOT. I can't go to a super romantic festival in jeans! But if I go in a dress, Wayne will think I love him. When I 100% DON'T! In the end, I just do what Lynn said.

'Howdy, Jasmine!’ says Wayne. I scan the crowd for Ford. He’s not here yet. Phew!  
'Hi,' I say. We climb into the hot air balloon.  
'So… how are ya feeling?’  
'I’m ok. Lisette still loves you, you know. She attacked me because she wanted to go to this festival with you,’ I tell him. Wayne blinks. This isn't the way he wanted this to go!  
'Anyway, Jasmine, look at the sky,’  
'It’s beautiful,’ I agree.  
'Not as beautiful as ya. Jasmine, I would be so happy if you would be my girlfriend. Please take this pendant,’ says Wayne. WHAT ON EARTH! I have to say no! I look at my watch. Time to go!  
'Well, uh, I don't know Wayne. You see, I really need to go now. I’ll get back to you,’ I say, and  
jump into a tree. I couldn't wait for the hot air balloon to get back to the ground. I climb down, run back to my house, get changed and go to the Clinic. Ford seems super nervous.  
'Hi!’ I say, out of breath.  
'Hello. Shall we go now?’ he answers. We walk to the hot air balloons and rise into the air, talking all the time.  
'If you look at the sky, you can see stars that are usually hidden by clouds,’ Ford says.  
'Really? Look at that star. It's my favourite.’  
'That’s my favourite as well. Jasmine. I need to ask you a question,’  
'What?’ I ask. I already know, though. He wants to give me a pendant.   
'Would you do me the pleasure of accepting this pendant as a symbol of my love for you?’ he asks in a rush. Poor Ford. I know how much it had taken him to say that. I can't say no. But I have to.  
'Oh! Let me think about it. I’ll, er, get back to you,’ I say, and one again jump into a tree. I run home and check the Calendar. The Tyssunanea one is the day after tomorrow. Then, there is a week until Sealight Night. My life is bad. 

I walk to Hinata’s house. I’m wearing black, so people shouldn't be able to see me so easily. All the cherry blossom trees are blossom- less. The moon is covered by the clouds, making me wish that I’d bought a torch.   
'Hi, Jasmine! Let's get going,’ says Hinata.  
'Oh! Hello, Hinata,’ I answer. We walk in silence until we get to the festival area. Then, Ginjiro begins to talk. He claps for quiet.  
'Hello, everyone! So, tonight you’re going to find a quiet place in the bamboos and tie a piece of paper that has your wish on it. Enjoy!’  
'Right, Hinata, let's go over here,’ I say. I deliberately lead us to a place that is easy to get out of, for when I have to leave. I quickly scribble my wish down. Please let me live through this festival.  
Then, I fold it up and tie it to a bamboo. I look at my watch. Half an hour left before I have to run.   
'So, Jasmine, what did you wish for?’ Hinata asks me.  
'I can't tell you! Or it won't come true,’ I laugh. I know what's coming next.  
'Um… Jasmine, I want ask you something.’  
'Well, I need to go soon but... ok.’  
'Would you take this pendant to show me that you love me back?’ he asks.  
'Er… I’m afraid I have to go now, but I’ll think about it,’ I promise. Then I run, all the way to Yuzuki’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have Yuzuki and Ludus.


	15. More Festivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine goes to festivals with Yuzuki and Ludus.

'Hi, Yuzuki,’ I say, out of breath.  
'Hello Jasmine. Shall we go?’ Yuzuki asks. We walk to the festival area.  
'Let's grab some paper, string and a pencil. Then we’ll go over here,’ I tell him.  
'Okay.’   
I write exactly the same as last time: Please let me live through this festival. I try to keep talking so Yuzuki won't have a chance to ask me, but I run out of things to say.  
'So how are you?’ I ask.  
'I’m great. Um… Jasmine? This festival has been the best day of my life. I love you. So if you feel the same way, please accept this pendant,’ he says.  
'Er… you know, I think I need to go and feed my animals again. Bye!’ I tell him and run back to my house. Four down, one to go!

For that week, I mainly stay on my farm. I don't go to a New Years celebration. I go and see my family.  
'Hi, Mum,’ I say when she answers the door.  
'Jasmine? Jasmine's at the door!’ she yells. Lynn comes rushing downstairs.  
'Um… am I allowed to stay for the New Year's party?’ I ask. Lynn has loads of friends with her. Some of my friends are here as well.  
'Of course you can! Daryl, Jasmine is at the door!’ Mum shouts to Dad. He walks over to me. Since he didn't want me to be a farmer, it's very awkward. Lynn decides it would be funny to stage whisper 'Awkward Silence!’   
Her friends laugh. I don't. I love Lynn, but she can be VERY annoying.  
'Lynn, go upstairs!’ Dad shouts. She silently leads her friends to her bedroom.  
'Umm… hi, Dad. How are you?’  
‘I’m great, thank you. How about you?’  
'Good,’ I lie. There's no way I'm telling him about anything. ‘Can I come in?’  
'Yes,’ Dad says and leaves. That means Mum and I are left on our own.  
'Don't mind your father. Anyway, we got you a New Years present. We were going to send it, but since you're here, you can have it now,’ Mum says, leading me into the kitchen. She hands me a box which is surprisingly heavy. I carefully place it on the floor and open it. A white paw comes out. Then a black head. They'd gotten me a wonderful black and white kitten! I pull her out and hug her.  
'Mum! Thank you so so much! I love her! What's her name?’  
'That's up to you to you to decide. All I know is that she's a girl,’ Mum laughs, obviously pleased that I like her gift so much. I think of names for her. In the end, I decide on Zoe. They also gave me some kitten food, milk and things for her to play with. I play with her all evening, right up until I have to put her back in her box. I say goodbye to everyone, then set out on my journey home. I remember, as it strikes midnight, that one year ago, I left in a carriage with no idea what would happen. Only one year has gone by, yet so much has happened since.

I look at myself in the mirror. At least I won't have to be running around like a lunatic. Why do I care so much? It's only Ludus! I take a deep breath and open the door.   
‘Aloha, Jasmine!’ Ludus says.  
‘Hi, Ludus,’ I say, nervously.  
'You're going to love it! The sea looks like it has glitter in or something!’ Why doesn't Ludus seem anxious? Everyone else did. Maybe Iluka told him that I don't have a pink aura. Well, him not being nervous or anything makes it much easier to talk. We chat all the way to Lulukoko and Ludus keeps me laughing. We choose a boat and climb in.  
‘Let’s go over here. No one else goes this way,’ Ludus says.  
'Ok,’ I agree. The further we get from the shore, the more beautiful the sea becomes.  
'You're right Ludus! It looks like glitter. When I was little, my sister and I poured a bottle of glow in the dark glitter over our heads and said that we were princesses. My parents were so angry!’ I tell him.  
'Yeah.. um, Jasmine? I want to know if you feel the same way about me that I feel about you. If you do, then please accept this pendant,’ he says. Oh. There's nowhere to run, no trees to climb! So, I do the stupidest thing of my life. After quickly telling Ludus I'll tell him later, I jump into the freezing cold water and (try to) swim for the shore. I can hear Ludus shouting something, but I don't know what. The water is cold. Freezing. My teeth chatter. I start to panic and thrash around, which is exactly what you shouldn't do in cold water. I begin to sink, but I hear a splash behind me and feel a tug on my arms. Ludus! I swim upwards and Ludus pulls me into the boat. He doesn't ask me why I jumped overboard or talk about the pendant. He makes sure I'm alright.  
'Are you sure you're fine?’ he asks for the hundredth time.  
'Yes. Are you okay?’ I ask him back.  
'Yeah,’ he says, and paddles us back to Lulukoko.When we get there, I say bye.

I run home, get changed and go to sleep. I have a nightmare about a monster that spy's on you, and as soon as you're by yourself, he pounces. He's knocking on my door, knocking, knocking, knocking.

I wake up to actual knocking on my door. I nearly scream. I run around to my window and see Wayne, Ford, Hinata, Yuzuki and Ludus. They all look furious. The angry mob has arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
